


There were no limits

by RegalSwanLost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalSwanLost/pseuds/RegalSwanLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set as though Cora hadn't died in S2 but was banished to the enchanted forest. Cora then returns to Storybrooke and of course wants Regina. Regina refuses to come with her mother leaving Cora to find a way to force her hand. Cora consequentially takes Emma back through a portal to the enchanted forest knowing that Henry and Regina will follow to save Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The return

No one was entirely sure how Cora Mills was back in Storybrooke. To those that knew her, it had only been a matter of time before she'd be here. Cora was a sorceress and a powerful one at that. It was in no stretch of the imagination that she would uncover a way to transcend realms and return to Storybrooke.

How she got here however was irrelevant. What mattered was that she was here and what she wanted.

It wasn't as though there were any limits or boundaries as to how far Cora Mills would go to get what she desired and there was one thing she desired and one thing alone.

Her daughter Regina. 

It was safe to say Cora always got what she sought; after all she had vowed that Regina would one day become queen and so she had - without regard to the cost of Snow Whites mother or her daughters first love Daniels life may I add.

She herself was the queen of hearts and that certainly wasn't because she held peoples hearts in the most loving sense of the term.

This time however when faced with her mothers requests Regina wouldn't be so accommodating. It appeared she was long past the manipulation she was so susceptible to as a youth.

Regina now knew better than to trust that her mother could ever seek her happiness without a personal gain in mind, as brutal as that may have felt for her but even in some unthinkable twist of fate that she did, she was past accepting any of her Mothers unconventional methods of getting there. 

Regina Mills had changed and she would either acquire her happiness the right way or no way at all, and that left her Mother in a very uncomfortable position. 

XXXXX

A cloud of black smoke dispersed in the centre of a street in Storybrooke leaving a woman in its tracks.

Cora had been wise enough to use her magic upon landing to change her clothes. After all as elegant as her black bejewelled gown was she couldn't be seen in it by any of Storybrooke's residents, that may immediately recognise that she was not from Storybrooke but in fact the Enchanted forest, thus ruining the surprise of her visit for her daughter. 

Though she had never quite understood the plain attire that the people of this world held dear she was willing to sport a pants suit, given the occasion. Besides it was rather comfortable even if she would not like to admit it out loud.

Looking up to see the street surrounding her Cora had almost forgotten how endearing the quaint little town was. How Regina had believed this land would be the source of her happiness she would never know.

There were no turrets nor guards here and royals lived amongst the peasants... It was truly barbaric. She was surprised royals weren't murdered everyday. They were practically begging to be over thrown, the things she could have done if the Enchanted forest more like this.

The entire town was bleak and severely unlike any land she had ever seen. There were no castles, nor beasts, nor forests... In fact it was a miracle there was even magic here. 

Of course her daughters notorious curse would bring her somewhere quite so pathetic, how fitting.

Though the towns design may have been truly vulgar she supposed her daughters aim had been to destroy peoples happiness, and with this décor she certainly had achieved a version of... but together, together they could have done so much better than a low budget town in Maine. 

Her daughter would always be one to try and fail on her own, which was why she needed her mother to guide her. After all mother knows best.

XXXXX

Though Cora had only been in Storybrooke for a short time previously, she wasn't one to be vague on her surroundings, which made remembering how to get to her daughters office a simple task.

After a moment of reassessing where exactly she was in town, Cora realised she was just up the road from Grannys diner and turned on her heels making light work of heading towards the diner from which she knew how to get to the Mayors office.

Heading towards the diner Cora noticed the brunette that her grandson and his biological mother had often spoken to outside. Granny Lucas' grand daughter she believed. The memory of her particularly skimpy clothing was not a false one either as she watched the brunette bend down in a pair of tight red shorts to stand a sign outside the diner reading their specials.

“Hey!” the brunette called out in a friendly manner as she stood back up straight catching a glimpse of Cora walking past “Do I know you?” 

“Hansel and Gretel's Grandmother dear” Cora called over her shoulder offhandedly as she continued to walk straight past Ruby. The last thing she needed was someone sniffing around her. She had one task and that was to get to Regina.

Ruby scrunched up her face, she was pretty sure that Hansel and Gretel had no family other than their father, but hey you learn something new everyday she shrugged.

Cora continued towards the mayors advocacy now certain on where she was going.

Once she arrived at Regina's office she could only hope that her daughter would make this easy on herself for her energy's sake.

XXXXX

Cora was about to enter Regina's office when a small voice came from behind her stopping her in her tracks.

“Excuse me Ma'am but you can't go in there. That's the Mayor Mills office and she isn't expecting anyone this afternoon. If you would like to book an appointment to see her, you may?” the young woman offered innocently.

Cora turned to face the young lady with one eyebrow raised “I shan't be needing an appointment thank you”

“Oh” she paused “Well the exits this way ma'am” the receptionist gestured down the hall.

Cora acknowledged the receptionists words before turning once again to face the office door, completely ignoring the woman. As though she would book an appointment to see anyone let alone her daughter. Cora Mills does not book appointments.

Just as she placed her hand back on the office door to open it, she was once again interrupted by the receptionist's irritating and pathetic protest.

“I'm sorry but you can't go in there!” the lady spoke getting up from her seat “I will have to call security” she continued, slightly flustered.

Oh for gods sake Cora muttered whipping back around to face the receptionist.

“That won't be necessary” she spoke before waving her hand in the direction of the woman.

The receptionist stood stunned as a small bolt of magic was sent towards her. The small burst of magic dispersed in a small cloud of violet smoke in front of her before clearing to reveal the receptionists new frog like form falling through mid air and landing on the office chair.

'Right now where was' Cora muttered to herself with a smirk, ignoring the croaks coming from the newly made frog bouncing upon its chair behind her as she faced Regina's office doors for the final time.

xxxxx

Regina's office doors were propelled open by a small burst of dark magic from the palms of Cora's hands, leaving her now stood in the entrance to her daughters office entirely un-phased by the sight of Regina sat behind her desk signing papers. 

You'd have imagined on the terms that herself and Regina has last parted she'd at least express anger or minor concern at seeing her daughter for the first time since but Cora couldn't have been calmer.

Though in reality everyone had always known that when Regina had banished her mother from Storybrooke to the enchanted forest, it was an invariably temporary arrangement. Cora would never pay any attention to the audacity, especially from the daughter she believed she almost owned, at least she had in the past and truly Regina always knew that too. She knew her mother.

Cora may have been calm and collected but if only same could be said for Regina.

Feeling the ripples of magic pass throughout the room along side hearing her office doors slam Regina jumped in her seat before trying to compose herself, not yet looking up.

Options instantly began to flood through her mind as she stared down at the papers she was signing. Either she had done something terrible to Gold she truly could not remember or this could not be happening because this was not light magic and Emma would not startle her like this. Only the imprint of this magic was not Gold, it was in every way far worse. And though Regina's face remained still she felt her insides twist and her heart rate begin to rise because when she looked up she was right...

It was her mother.

“Regina dear, its wonderful to see you” Cora spoke stalking down the aisle towards her daughter with every detail of her behaviour radiating intimidation. 

Even without her gowns and magic Cora's presence alone would elicit fear in most.

Regina looked up at her mother straightening out the papers she had been working on before placing them back down on top of the desk to the side of her. “What are you doing here Mother?” she questioned dryly. The distaste in her voice evident, though it seemed to have no effect on Cora who merely smiled.

“Well I've come for you of course dear. Don't tell me that, that curse of yours did something to your brain”

“I am not coming with you Mother, I would have thought that, that was abundantly clear. So just go back to where ever it is you came, I truly could not care less” Regina responded seemingly nonchalantly taking one of the papers back off of the top of the pile on her desk and pretending to read it.

Cora ignored her daughters words continuing without concern “Why would you want to stay here you foolish girl. With your sworn enemies no less... don't tell me its that boy of yours -”

Seeing as there was only one boy her mother could be referring to Regina's jaw tensed and her irritation at the whole scenario slowly began to seep out as she looked up at her mother and locked eyes with the older woman before placing the paper she was 'reading' back down on her desk with a little more force than necessary.

“His name is Henry Mother and he is my son” She spoke pointedly.

Though she knew that she would see her mother again she had only hoped that it would not be so soon.

Cora sighed, now stood in front of her daughters desk with mock sympathy etched across her face “My dear, he is not your blood and he has his real mother now. Can you not see that you are no longer of importance in his life”

Regina grit her teeth “I will not discuss my son with you. So spit out whatever it is you have to say and leave. One thing I can assure you is that I will not be joining you!”

Cora sighed “So naive Regina, some things never change... If you can not see sense then clearly I must show you, is that what you want?” she questioned innocently, though the implication and threat was clear.

For a moment Regina faltered and she shifted her gaze from her mother to the far wall.

Her mother had spent years teaching her the hard way and it haunted her. Though as the evil queen she had been no stranger to torture or threat there would always be something so personal about the way her mother had abused her with magic as a child. She had been so kind only to be punished for seeking happiness the only way that made sense to her. More or less she deserved what she had gotten from others during her reign as the Evil queen but as a child... as a child she was innocent. 

It still hurt to remember that she herself had used magic on Henry to restrain him when he had tried to leave her, just as her mother had her... though Cora hadn't been quite so kind when she had done so, to say the least and Henry hadn't been escaping an arranged marriage to be with his first love... but the action was still the same even if the reasons were different.

And yet she still loved her mother... deep down and it hurt her every single pain staking day. The sixteen year old within her was still searching for her mothers approval, still longing for her to be proud of her but that didn't matter anymore. It was nothing in comparison to being Henry's mother and to having a family that wanted her to make good choices that would create her happiness in the end.

“Leave now Mother” she demanded, ignoring her old emotions and looking back to face Cora's gaze. 

She refused to dignify the threat with any more of a response, she would not let her mother dictate and manipulate her. She was no longer that child.

“Maybe you would understand best if I hurt someone other than yourself Regina” Cora this time stated rather than questioned.

Regina's gut twisted at her mothers words and she got up from her seat placing her hands down on her desk a little too forcefully for it to be calm “Leave or so help me!” she threatened this time raising her voice.

Her patience was thoroughly cut short at the idea of her mother hurting any one she had grown to care for, especially Henry.

Cora merely chuckled “Your way it is my dear” she spoke staring at Regina for a moment too long, before smirking and turning to walk back out of the office, so casually that it was callous.

If she were to get her daughter back, then she would have to force her hand. She would have to threaten something she loved – more specifically someone. And if that's what Regina wanted then so be it.

Such a waste of energy.

XXXXX

Regina's eyes didn't leave her mothers back until she was long out of sight.

XXXXX

A few minutes passed after her mother had left before Regina finally unfixed her gaze from the office doors and sat back down in her chair leaning her elbows on her desk as she rested her face in her hands and closed her eyes shaking her head gently. 

She needed to speak to Emma, she needed to warn her that her mother was back in Storybrooke. It wasn't as though she would be staying at Granny's bed and breakfast for the night. Whatever it was she would do she would do it soon and now that Henry was surely involved she had never been more worried about one of her mothers threats.

Re-opening her eyes Regina pushed her chair backwards from her desk and stood up, reaching down next to her to pick up her bag from off of the office floor. She brought it up and around to the front of her desk placing it back down on top of the glass surface so that she could quickly sort through it for her phone.

Finding the device more or less immediately she unlocked it and opened up her contacts list, swiftly scrolling through it until she found Emma's name.

She clicked on Emma's name - Emma Swan, an upgrade from her previous title Miss Swan, briefly glimpsing at the contact photo before hitting the green phone button that dialled Emma's number and bringing the phone up to her ear. 

The contact photo was a picture of Herself, Emma and Henry sat in a booth at Grannys having breakfast one morning that Snow had taken. Henry had added it as the contact photo and Regina had seen no reason to change it. It was a nice photo really, even if Snow did have the photographic skills of an enthusiastic seven year old. 

Ringing, ringing, ring -

“Hey Regina what's up?” a familiar voice answered coolly from the other end of the line - most probably at the sheriffs station or out on patrol.

Some how Emma's voice alone seemed to put her at ease and she wasn't entirely sure why that was but now was not the time to be thinking about her strange cognitions as she responded to Emma almost frantically. While pacing up and down her office.

“I need you to go and get Henry from school then go to your mothers. I'll meet you there” 

“Woah Regina calm down, what's going on?” Emma replied becoming growingly concerned by the worry in Regina's voice. She should know by now that something was up. As though Regina would make a social call to her during the day... as though Regina would make a social call at all.

Pulling Henry out of school in the middle of the day was not something Regina took lightly either. He may have technically been a prince but that didn't mean his education wasn't vital. Henry was a smart kid, he could easily go on to university if that's what he wanted and Regina would not let 'fairytale life' set back his opportunity's. He'd had enough disruption as it was. 

Emma remembered the day that Henry had spent with her at the Sheriffs office and Regina had been fuming so whatever reason Regina had now, it was serious. 

There was quiet on Regina's end of the line as she paused.

“Its my Mother” she breathed, needing to give no more of an explanation.

There was a silent understanding.

Emma may have known little of Regina's mother but she had heard enough. She knew that Cora had killed Regina's first love, she knew that she had controlled Regina and manipulated her and she certainly knew the way that Regina's demeanour shifted whenever she was mentioned. It wasn't as though she had been particularly pleasant when she had met her either. There was no need to question Regina on it, she trusted her and she could get the details later.

That didn't mean to say she wasn't still curious as to Regina's upbringing however. She knew that the storybook never painted a true picture, otherwise Regina would be nothing more than an Evil Queen that tried to kill someone because she thought they were prettier than her, god that book was biased, but she would much rather Regina spoke to her about her mother and her childhood if she wanted to rather than because she asked invasive questions and especially not on the phone when she was panicked enough and they needed to get Henry.

Regina wasn't the kind of person that wanted people getting involved with her private life, she didn't want painful memories brought up or people judging her/making assumptions about her. She let in those she chose to. She had her walls and they kept her safe and sometimes they kept her locked away from good things too but for the latter it was just safe... and Emma understood that.

“Okay, I'll get Henry now” The blonde responded reassuringly, before pausing as concern laced her voice “Oh and Regina... are you okay?”

Regina felt her heart clench and the line went silent because no she wasn't okay, she was so very far from okay and she hadn't really stopped to think about what she was feeling right now because 1) she was sure that if she did she would break down and 2) the only thing that mattered right now was their son; the baby boy Emma gave birth to and the child she took home and raised because Henry was everything and she wouldn't let her mother take one more thing away from her that she loved. She promised herself that much a long time ago. 

So now was not the time to talk about her feelings, it wasn't as though she would have discussed them anyway. That wasn't who she was, she was strong and resilient and so fucking scared but she didn't need Emma's pity as she responded as genuinely as she could.

“Yes” before hanging up. 

A part of her knew that somehow Emma would know that she was lying. She had her super power after all but it didn't matter, it never would.

XXXXX

Regina grabbed her belongings and picked up her coat off of the rack on her way out of the office.

“Penelope I'm taking the day off! Forward all calls from my office to your reception” Regina instructed rushing off past the desk, not even sparing a glance at her employee.

Not hearing any response she paused in her tracks and took a few steps backwards to the desk.

“Penelope?”

Oh for gods sake she muttered to herself, these employees and their over active bladders. Well she certainly was not waiting for her to return.

As soon as she turned away from the reception and took a step forward she heard a large croak come from the desk. 

Was that a frog? 

She thought to herself before dismissing the idea for hearing things under stress. 

But no, there was another croak... and another.

Putting down her bag she came around to the side of the desk and looked down at the office chair where surely enough a frog was sat... or toad she wasn't exactly sure.

“Penelope?”

Another croak.

“Oh my god Mother”

Regina flicked a small bolt of magic out at the creature expecting her receptionist to return to her usual state immediately, looking on confused when she remained in frog form.

Oh no she thought to herself, this can not be happening, not today.

A fucking curse!

Regina quickly picked up her receptionist and headed off out of town hall to her Mercedes speeding off to Snow's as fast as she could to meet Emma and Henry.

XXXXX

Shortly she was outside Snows and rushing off upstairs with the frog in hand.

She knocked hard and quick on the door a couple of times before stopping and pausing to wait for an answer, relieved when Snow came to the door within seconds.

“Regina, come in” Snow spoke opening the door and gesturing for her to come in before closing it once Regina was inside “Emma and Henry have just got here. She told us what happened”

Regina felt a pang of relief wash over her that Henry and Emma were already here and safe “Okay good” she breathed “I'm glad you're all here, we need to talk... but first I need your help Snow” she finished carefully.

Snow furrowed her brows “Of course, anything to help Regina”

Regina held the frog out in front of her with both hands “Take her”

“Regina why have you got a frog?!”

“Just take it”

Snow reached forwards and reluctantly took the frog from Regina's hands, looking down at it before looking back up at Regina questioningly.

Regina watched as Snow stared at her in confusion.

“What?! She's my receptionist...” 

“She's your -”

“Hey Regina. Henry's in the lounge playing a video game. I called Gold I figured we could use all the help we could get - Why is my mother holding a frog?” Emma finished staring down at the frog in her mothers hands.

“Its my receptionist"

“Urm...” 

“My mother cursed her” 

“Oh...” Honestly that seemed pretty normal by fairytale standards...

“ - Well Gold's on his way and he said he's willing to help us so long as its for Henry. He'll be here shortly”

“Okay good thank you” Regina breathed once again, they needed all the help they could get.

“Hello” Charming called closing the door to the apartment behind him “I heard what happened and left the station as soon as I could”

“Charming we're in here” Snow called from the kitchen.

Hearing Snow's response Charming entered the kitchen and placed his keys down on the side.

“So what 's the pl- Snow what is that in your hand?” He questioned looking down at the frog his wife was holding.

“Regina's receptionist” She offered dismissively before continuing “So we know Cora's in Storybrooke and that she will be planning an attack. What exactly did your mother -”

“Snow” Charming interrupted.

Regina, Snow and Emma all turned to glare at Charming.

“What do you mean that's Regina's receptionist?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“Oh for crying out loud” Regina huffed “One of you needs to kiss her to break the curse” she gestured to the frog with her hand.

“What true loves kiss?” Emma asked in confusion.

“Yes because I think one of you may be my receptionists true love” she rolled her eyes.

“Well she's your receptionist...” Emma added.

“I am not kissing a frog, I am a queen and a little more refined”

“Yeah whatever you say...” Emma mumbled “Dad take one for the team”

Charming sighed and reached for the frog but Snow pulled it away.

“Charming! I don't want you kissing another woman!”

“Oh please she's in frog form its hardly an affair” Regina replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Snow glared at Regina who rolled her eyes in return.

“Fine. Emma?”

“No way, no, nopppppee”

“Well then, that only leaves one person doesn't it dear?”

Snow looked down at the reptile in her hands eyeing it up suspiciously before slowly lifting it to her lips.

'I can't look' Emma muttered walking off to join Henry on the couch.

Snow pressed a soft kiss to the slimy flesh of Penelope causing her to suddenly reappear in her human state.

“Urm...” the receptionist murmured finding the scenario rather awkward as she rose from her position on all fours on the floor, Regina's, Charming's and Snow's eyes all on her.

“Thank you your majesty...”

Snow's smile beamed “No problem, anytime” 

“Please forward my calls to your reception Penelope” Regina broke in, cutting off Snow's rambling before she said anything else stupid... 'anytime' really?

“Of course... your majesty” Penelope responded to Regina. 

So many royals these days.

“Mayor Mills will suffice just fine dear” she paused considering the correct protocol for this situation... she supposed she should apologize “and I'm sorry that my mother cursed you”

“Its quite alright Mayor Mills” she smiled before pausing “Good luck fighting your mother”

“Thank you...”

Charming showed Penelope to the door apologizing once again to her for being caught up in Cora's antics before returning to the kitchen.

“Emma its over” Regina called into the living room.

Emma climbed up off of the sofa and came back into the kitchen to join the others.

“Right where were -”

The door bell sounded.

“Ill get it!” Snow chimed, springing off towards the door.

Why on earth was she always so chirpy Regina internally cringed.

“Gold” Snow spoke opening the door to see him stood in the entrance.

“Snow”

“Come in” she gestured.

“Thank you deerie” Gold returned, walking into the kitchen to join the others.

“Right as I was saying. My mother has returned. She approached me just under an half an hour ago demanding that I return with her to the enchanted forest. When I refused she threatened me and then someone I care about, who we all know is Henry. As Gold is well aware my mother will be all to serious in her threat”

“Indeed. It is likely Cora will attack, in some sense of the word, in order to obtain Henry and use him against Regina some time today”

“So what do we do?” Emma asked seriously.

“Well, all we can do is guard Henry and keep him safe but with all of us here that should hopefully deter my mother and if it does not... then at least we stand a large chance of defending each other and ourselves from her” she paused “If need must we may need to remove her threat all together”

“Regina, she's your mother I don't -” Emma tried.

“Emma if it means she will no longer be of threat then this is necessary”

“As much as it pains me to say it Regina is right. Cora will never stop until she has what she wants” Charming added.

“This is ridiculous. Why can't she just leave you alone? That's her grandson in there” Emma spoke looking over at Henry in the lounge who was innocently playing zombie mad force.

Regina sighed also looking over at their son “My mother has always valued power over all else, its just the way she is”

XXXXX

Emma was sat on the sofa next to Henry watching finding Nemo with him when she noticed Regina stood in deep thought looking out of the window to the apartment down at the street. She looked worried and she had good reason to be but it was still unsettling to watch someone so composed, afraid and at the hands of their own mother. Regina had Daniels necklace pressed to her lips. She seemed to do that a lot when she was feeling bad and Emma had picked up on it. It was these kinds of small things with Regina that showed how she felt. She was the same when it came to emotions; pretending she was okay was almost second nature. She still had the key chain Neal gave her and in the quiet moments she found herself often treating it in a similar way to that, that Regina treats Daniels ring.

“Be right back” Emma whispered with a small smile to a curious Henry who was looking up at her after feeling the sofa dip as she got up.

He barely registered her words, offering the smallest of smiles before turning back to face the television.

Emma walked over to stand behind Regina, the brunette so intense in thought she didn't notice her.

“Hey” Emma whispered softly, placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder, feeling her flinch in the slightest at the unexpected touch before settling, realising it was only Emma “You okay?” she offered softly.

Regina turned ever so slightly to look at Emma, the blondes eyes looking back at her warmly before she turned back to the window “I'm fine thank you” she replied quietly.

“You sure?” Emma offered again softly not removing her hand from Regina's shoulder.

Regina continued to stare out of the window, only nodding in response. 

“Okay” Emma whispered respecting that Regina didn't want to talk about whatever was getting to her “We're watching finding Nemo if you want to join us?” she offered giving Regina's shoulder a small squeeze before returning to the sofa where Henry was sat watching the movie intensely.

Regina continued to stare out of the window for a further ten minutes before coming into the lounge and quietly sitting down on the end of the sofa next to Emma. Henry didn't notice as he was too into the film but Emma turned and offered her a small smile before moving up a little so Regina could sit comfortably.

XXXXX

Henry was the one thing Regina cared for above all else, so of course she knew that as soon as she denied her mothers requests she would target him. That very fact had almost willed her to hand her self over to her mother. The same woman that had troubled her and terrorized her under the terminology of 'love' for the majority of her life. Despite her repulsion of the acts that her mother would no doubt force her to commit; the same acts that Henry and Emma would this time hate her for, the acts that she already hated herself for - to kill people, to enslave them, to practice dark magic; she would surrender herself because Henry would always come first.

Yet ultimately even if she went with her mother and supposedly saved him, it would be of no use because once her mother had taken her, Henry would no doubt try to find her and save her. 

She knew her son and she knew the blood in his veins - the Charming catch phrase wasn't 'I will always find you' for no reason and ultimately Henry would end up at more of a risk trying to save her than he would be if his family gave everything they could to stay together and get rid of Cora's threat once and for all.

Henry united everything that had once seemed impossible... the saviour, the evil queen, Snow White, Prince Charming and Rumplestiltskin. His very own dysfunctional family. And they would all be on guard to protect him unconditionally.

Together they would not let any harm come to him even if it were the last thing that they would do. Cora may have been a force to be reckoned with and her magic may have been far more developed than Emma's and even Regina's alone but combined they were powerful. With everyone defending Henry surely she stood no chance. 

Yet when her attack came, no one was prepared.

XXXXX

Cora was a smart woman - she sought good results, not good methods and for that reason her success rate was undeniable. Whatever was between her and what she wanted was of no value, it was merely collateral. 

She was calculated in everything she did and getting her daughter back was no less. She knew that Henry would be surrounded by his family. It would be near impossible to get to him but she had observed one thing, one thing that she could use. Henry would do anything for his family and Regina would do anything for Henry, and so Cora moved her attention from Henry to Emma. His biological mother and the saviour. They wouldn't expect her to take Emma rather than Henry and when she did Henry, and more importantly her daughter would follow to save her.

Once she had Emma she would take her and effectively Regina and Henry back through a portal to the enchanted forest where she would have the advantage of knowing her surroundings. Henry and Regina would valiantly attempt to save Emma and when they did she would assure that Henry was killed tragically during their 'heroism'. Once again showing her daughter the cost and consequences of being a hero leaving her to return to the darkness, return to her mother where she belonged and together they would conquer the realms and reign powerful as they always should have.

XXXXX

The apartment door burst off of its hinges in a cloud of sparks and smoke leaving Cora to emerge from the ashes unscathed. She stood in the doorway, ignoring all else as she scanned the room for her daughter. A smirk creeping across her face as her eyes locked with Regina's figure. 

Charming pounced up from his seat at the dining table and moved to be in front of the door way. He drew his sword and held it out in front of him, the tip pointed towards Cora. Regina and Emma instantly turned to each other and shared a nod before getting up to join Charming's side, their hands held out in front of them so that they could fire their magic whenever it demanded so, while Snow took Henry to the back of the room where his Grandfather Rumplestiltskin now stood shielding him as Snow drew her bow back, her arrow aimed directly at Cora's chest. 

“You will not take my grandson!” Charming announced and Cora chuckled at the sight moving her hand to his blade to brush it aside “Heart warming, please dear calm with the theatrics, I'm merely here to see my daughter” she replied turning her attention to Regina.

“I am not coming with you Mother, now leave us!” Regina demanded threateningly.

Cora's whole body hardened, her tone turning cold at her daughters blatant show of defiance towards her “You will not speak to me like that in front of these people, show some respect you ignorant child!” she spat “- now come with me or else you shall force my hand” she threatened.

Regina faltered for a moment before hardening “No mother. Now please go.”

Cora scowled at her daughters words “I was a fool to believe you were ever capable of seeing sense on your own. Fine then we shall do this the hard way” she declared .

Regina thrusted her hands forward releasing a twisted helix of red magic towards her mother “You will not touch my son!” she declared as her magic propelled forwards.

Cora's eyes bulged at the audacity and without delay she swiped her hand out dismissively at the magic diverting it to the wall and causing an explosion of dust and rubble as it collided with the surface.

“You foolish girl!” she spat bitterly stalking towards her daughter.

In a matter of seconds she was eye to eye with her daughter, her breath now grazing Regina's skin. 

She reached out and grabbed her daughters face possessively, squeezing her jaw and cheeks together. 

Regina stood frozen staring out at her mother coldly despite her eyes unwillingly glazing with tears.

Watching the scene manifest Emma focussed her attention on Cora “Let go of her!” she demanded and Cora turned her head still gripping Regina's face and smirked “Now why would I do that dear?” 

Without contemplation Emma sent a small burst of light magic towards Cora causing her to stumble backwards laughing and let go of Regina.

“You truly are stupid! How unfortunate that my daughter should share a child with someone like you” she laughed.

Emma ignored the inner burn of the comment 'someone like you' and quickly moved to stand in front of Regina defensively while Cora advanced towards her.

Watching as the sorceress headed towards his daughter Charming lunged forwards with his sword, only to be thrown back against the wall by a beam of dark magic. 

Snow ran over to his body while Emma continued to watch as Cora stalked towards her. Cora extended her hand grabbing Emma's wrist “It wasn't Henry I came for!” she announced reaching into her pocket with her free hand to retrieve a white gel like bean while Emma looked on confused. 

Cora threw the bean to the ground next to her watching as a portal filled with purple and white smoke began to open up in the middle of the apartment floor. 

The vortex opened wider and wider, tearing away at the ground around it while sucking in any possessions near by until it was fully sized. The room began to spin and flicker, quickly filling with the noise of the portal.

Emma tried to resist Cora's grip but both her and the pull of the portal were too much to take as she was dragged towards it. 

Cora leached into the core of the portal dragging Emma with her but Regina lunged forward at the last moment grabbing Emma's free hand, and holding her their for a split second as their eyes locked before their hands tore apart and Emma was sucked in.

Henry ran out from behind his grandfather leaving him to grab his hand.

“No Henry!” he shouted over the noise of the portal “Its not safe!” but Henry tore out of his grip towards his adoptive mother.

“We have to go after her!” he screamed over the noise coming from the portal but Regina shook her head “We don't know what's on the other side Henry, its too dangerous!”

Henry's eyes stung with tears as he ignored his mothers words.

“We have to go its closing up!” he shouted and dived into the portal leaving Regina to scream after him “Henry!” 

She instantly stood up and jumped into the portal after him. 

The moment she crossed through, the portal in the apartment closed leaving Snow, Charming and Rumple helpless as to what happened next.


	2. Waking up

Regina and Henry next awoke laying in the grass of a field in the Enchanted forest. 

Henry slowly opened his eyes and sat up in the grass searching for his mother. Regina was still unconscious laying a few metres away from him. 

Henry crawled over to her body, in doing so noticing that his fist was clenched holding something. He opened his hand to find his blonde mothers swan necklace glowing green in his palm. He knew this spell... It was a tracking spell, the same that his Grandpa Prince Charming had used to find his Grandma Snow White.

Thinking back to his last moments in the apartment he realised that when his grandfather had grabbed his hand seconds before he had ran off and jumped into the portal he had given it to him.

Henry leant over his mothers body shaking her gently awake by her shoulders “Mum?” he paused seeing if she was waking up before shaking her again “Mum wake up”

Regina gradually awoke to the sound of her sons voice and the gentle shaking “Henry?” she questioned opening her eyes weakly as the sun beamed down on her, causing her to squint “Where are we? Are you okay?”

“Yeah Mum every things fine, we've got to go and find Emma come on, get up” he ushered.

Henry held out his hand to his mother helping her get to her feet. 

Now stood in the hip high grass with the sun piercing down on her, Regina began to recall the events that had just taken place with each moment gravitating back to her piece by piece... Henry had completely disobeyed her and put himself at risk but right now what was more important was that her Mother could be near by and she had taken Emma...

She quickly looked around them searching the area for any sign of her mother but all that she could see were a few acres of fields and a couple of cottages.

Her mother was nowhere to be found and neither was Emma. She could only assume that the portal had spat them out in different places, though that only meant they were a few miles or so apart in different areas of the enchanted forest. 

Concluding that they weren't in any immediate danger Regina turned her attentions to her son...

“Henry Daniel Mills! Next time I tell you not to do something you do not do it, do you hear me!You could have been killed!”

If anything had happened to Henry she would not have been able to live with herself, even more so if it had been her mothers fault. Her mother had already caused her enough pain without harming her son. Though she knew that Henry's actions were born out of love, the positions those choices often put him in terrified her. She couldn't have a re-enactment of what happened in Neverland. Emma wouldn't have wanted him risking his safety either.

Henry gulped hearing his mother use his full name, this was bad but he wasn't going to apologize for going after his biological mother “I couldn't leave Mum!”

Regina remained stern despite her understanding. She didn't want Emma at risk anymore than he did but that didn't change the fact that what he did was dangerous.

“We would have found a way to get her back Henry! One that did not involve you jumping blindly into a magical portal. I want you to promise me that you will never do that again young man”

“Fine!” He exclaimed, annoyed at his mother.

He was just trying to do the right thing. He knew that his Mum only cared about his safety but he wasn't 10 anymore and neither of them were injured! Besides what would have happened if they couldn't have got Emma home, this might be the only way. Even if he was promising not to do this again he didn't mean it because he would do it all over again if it meant that he wouldn't lose one of his Mums.

It wasn't exactly the definitive reply Regina was hoping for but it was enough. She didn't want to have to be angry at Henry for being so brave but no amount of good intentions justified him risking his life so carelessly.

“Okay, thank you” Regina responded her tone finally softening.

Looking down at her form and feeling her heels sinking into the dirt Regina concluded that her coal pants, white blouse and black heels were definitely not compatible with the Enchanted forest... and so with a quick wave of her hand her Storybrooke clothing was gone and replaced with brown leather boots, horse riding jodhpurs, an old style long sleeve white shirt and a leather gilet much like what she had worn riding with Daniel on the rare occasion that they had, had time alone together and she hadn't been forced by her mother to wear some ridiculous lady-like clothing... she was out riding, not being courted.

“Woah Mum that was so cool!” Henry grinned “You look like Grandma in my story book!”

Regina's eyes widened and she stared back down at her outfit before looking up at Henry and rolling her eyes. When she came to think of it she did look quite a lot like Snow in her bandit days.

“In that case” she spoke removing the leather gilet and throwing it to the floor “I will not be wearing that”

Henry laughed at his Mothers display.

“Really? Are you serious” he spoke smirking.

Regina rose her eyebrows “Deadly”

Henry laughed again “Fine, whatever Ma - but can I have some new clothes or something?” he paused “What about a sword?!”

Regina scoffed at the mere thought of giving Henry a sword “And pigs shall fly Henry?”

“But what if I get attacked by an Ogre or some thing!”

“Not that there are any ogres in this region as they live near streams in the forest Henry, but if you do then I would expect you to stay with me”

Henry crossed his arms over his chest “Whatever” he mumbled

Looking back around them at the mostly deserted area Regina spoke “Now what are we going to do? We don't even know where we are Henry”

Henry unfolded his arms and smiled reaching into his jeans pocket to pull out Emma's necklace. He held it out in front of him to show his mother “We may not know where we are but we do know how to find Emma”

Regina furrowed her brows inspecting the necklace dangling from Henry's hand “Is that Emma's necklace... and is that enchanted?”

“Yes and yes, I think its the same thing Grandpa used to find Grandma”

Right yes the two idiots... 'I will always find you' but if Henry had an enchanted item then he must have used someone's magic...

“Henry where did you get this? You know that all magic -”

“Comes with a price. Yeah I know Mum, but I didn't have to trade anything to get this, it was given to me”

She had been with Henry all day... her mother certainly hadn't gotten near him and Emma was yet to learn such a complicated spell so that only left one person, Gold, but why would he have Emma's necklace? And why would he have enchanted it.

“What do you mean, who gave you that Henry?” she questioned.

“Grandad gave it to me just before I jumped into the portal” he spoke.

Regina's sighed, her assumption confirmed. If Gold had, had Emma's necklace prepared and enchanted then he must have known what was going to happen. Of course Rumplestiltskin knew, who was she kidding the man's specialist subject was fate she scowled. Why couldn't he have at least warned them the conniving imp. She would have expected that he would at least care for Henry given that he was his grandson but apparently an old dog really can't learn new tricks.

XXXXX

Emma awoke in the middle of a dirt track with her face and body pressed down in dry mud. She wearily pealed open her eyes, blinking a few times to clear them. The world was spinning and her head was pounding. She coughed a few times trying to clear her throat. Her mouth was dry from inhaling some of the dirt and dust from the path while she was unconscious. 

Emma groaned as the world fully came back to her. Portal, Cora, the Enchanted forest? 

As soon as she wasn't feeling so nauseated she tried to stand back up or at least sit but found that her hands were tied together with rope. Following the path of the rope from her wrists she was led to the feet of Cora. 

Eventually she managed to sit up using her elbows and she looked over at her captor.

“Was this really necessary?” she spoke moving her arms to gesture towards her tied hands.

Cora smiled back at Emma, she was once again wearing one of her detailed and garnished dresses “Good dear you're awake. I was beginning to think I would have to drag your lump of a body around – oh and don't worry I have enchanted the rope so that you can not use your magic”

Lump? Charming. She wasn't exactly surprised Cora had bound her magic but she tried to use it none the less attempting to untie the rope but as expected she couldn't access her powers. 

“The rope, do you really need it?” Emma asked again this time more bitterly.

“Merely looking after my investment dear” Cora responded with disregard.

“You mean your prisoner” Emma corrected.

Cora chuckled “Technicality's my dear I have never been fond of them”

“Yeah well the rope is chafing at my wrists” Emma spoke managing to get up onto her knees.

“And you think I care, how sweet”

Emma opened her mouth to reply but her words were cut short as Cora absent-mindedly stood up looking out in front of her before tugging hard on the rope causing Emma to fall back down onto the ground hitting her head on the floor.

“Come now we have some where to be” Cora spoke looking off into the distance.

Hearing no response and feeling no movement on the end of the rope Cora turned back to see Emma on the floor.

“– Oh do get up. I imagined the saviour wouldn't be so incompetent”

Cursing under her breath and struggling to stand Emma managed to get back up on her feet. She didn't exactly want to comply with Cora's wishes but laying on the ground wasn't getting her anywhere either. At least now she had time to think of a plan... Not that she knew where exactly to start? She was in the enchanted forest; a completely foreign land, with no one to help her and no way of getting home to her family... this was going to be easy. 

She could only pray that back in Storybrooke they were trying to reach her.

Cora began to walk with Emma in her shadow a few metres behind, dragged along by her restraints somewhat inconsiderately. You wouldn't have expected the women to be so strong but she was. Emma supposed half of her strength was arrogance and the other half magic; it was the only thing that made any sense.

Emma could feel some blood trickling down her forehead from where Cora had knocked her over earlier but with her hands tied in front of her she was reasonably helpless as to do anything about it. All she could do now was walk and hope that where ever she was being taken wasn't too unpleasant. 

************

Snow screamed watching as Emma was sucked into the portal only to be followed by her grandson and Regina. She scrambled to her feet heading towards the portal, refusing to lose her family once more but by the time she got to it, it had closed and she was left to fall to her knees in tears at the edge of where the portal had been. Charming winced rushing over to try and console his wife despite the pain now throbbing through his body. His arm felt broken.

Snow turned to Rumplestiltskin with a look of utter helplessness on her face.

“Bring them back!” she cried “There must be a way - name your price!” she demanded desperately.

Gold looked over at snow uncharacteristically sympathetically. 

Many may have thought that he did not care for anyone other than himself and Belle but Henry was his Grandson too and he feared for his safety as Snow and charming did. Henry was the one part of his son he had left.

“You and I both know I can not do that” he spoke apologetically.

“But you're the dark one, there must be something you can do, anything” she asked vulnerably.

“Without a magic bean or another means of travelling to the enchanted forest there is little I can do. There is nothing here in Storybrooke capable of what you require... True love is the only magic that can alone transcend realms”

“But we have true love!”

“You know it doesn't work just like that” he sighed “I'm sorry deerie”

Snow collapsed into Charming's chest crying softly into his shirt “We'll find them Snow” he promised wrapping his arms around her “We will always find them”.

XXXXX

Henry held the necklace out in front of him slowly rotating on the spot to see which direction it glowed the brightest facing. 

“All we have to do is follow the light” He spoke turning around “- it will glow brighter the closer we get to her” he continued stopping to face east “She's this way” he finished starting to walk with his mother in his tracks.

Regina reached out lightly grabbing Henry's arm and turning him back to her “Henry where ever Emma is it will most likely be dangerous and I don't want you to be in that situation”

Henry furrowed his brows “Mum there is no where I can go - you can't just leave me in the enchanted forest”

“I know Henry... Believe me if there were some where safe I could leave you then I would, but there isn't, which is why I need to be able to trust that when we find Emma you will wait where ever I tell you to until I come back with her”

“But what if something happens and you need me?”

“Henry no matter what you can't come after us. I know I have told you little of your Grandmother but trust me when I say you don't want to be around her during this.”

“What if she takes you both or kills you... what if no one comes back for me” he asked suddenly feeling so small.

Regina's heart clenched at her sons words. It was a real possibility... one that she wished with all her heart didn't exist. She couldn't bare to think of her son alone in this world, one he didn't know or understand but she had faith that if she or Emma couldn't make it back to him, that his grandparents would find him. If she knew one thing, it was that.

“I won't let that happen Henry, I promise you” she spoke with every ounce of sincerity her body held.

Henry walked over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly “Okay Mum, I trust you” Regina hugged henry back “I was thinking this could be Operation Emma” She spoke uncertainly “what do you think?” she offered trying to lighten the mood, she knew he had always named his missions.

Henry pulled away from his mother and smiled sadly “It's perfect”

XXXXX

“Is this for real – you're really gonna pull me along like some kind of dog?” Emma asked with one eyebrow raised despite Cora not being able to see her.

Cora was walking in front of her holding the end of the rope that was tied to her wrists.

“What am I suppose to do dear? Let you run wild” Cora responded dryly.

Emma sighed, sarcasm certainly seemed to run in the Mills family.

“Considering I'm not an animal” she mumbled “- So where exactly are we going again?”

“Don't pretend that I have told you before dear, I am not simple”

“Okay well where are we going?” 

“To see an old friend” Cora replied minimally.

“Right of course... because you have friends”

Cora chuckled “I suppose you could call us friends and enemy's”

“So frenemys” Emma corrected

“Pardon?” Cora responded furrowing her brows.

“You know friends plus enemies”

“I've never heard of that term dear. It must be one of your common folk words”

“Right” It really wasn't worth a reply. 

Finally nearing a clearing in the forest Cora began to slow down and Emma looked up from her shackles noticing an old thatch cottage in the middle of the opening. The cottage didn't look well managed but not exactly abandoned, there were a few flowers outside and a regularly used well. 

“So who exactly is this friend? Their house is pretty hidden away...”

“I doubt you would know her as you are not from this realm but the blind witch”

Okay so that would explain the bad property management... but what the hell did Cora want from the blind witch?

Cora stopped short of the wooden door to the cottage turning to speak to Emma.

“I have some business to attend to” She spoke wrapping the rope Emma was attached to around one of the beams to the well “I don't suppose your unused to being abandoned so this should be familiar to you” she continued causing Emma's mouth to slack before closing and tightening, fuck did this woman have some nerve, she had the right mind to - “Before you waste your energy this rope is enchanted so that you can not untie it”

Emma rolled her eyes thoroughly pissed off “So first you fucking pull me along like some kind of dog and now you're tying me up like one while you run an errand?”

Cora chuckled callously “I suppose you could look at it that way dear” 

Emma shook her head folding her arms over her chest “Whatever, just go do whatever it is you've got to do”

“As though I need your permission” Cora replied using her magic with a wave of her hand to tighten the ropes around Emma's wrists.

“Hey! That was uncalled for” Emma spoke heatedly as Cora walked away not even sparing her a second glance before she entered the blind witches cottage.

XXXXX

“Hello! Who's there?” a frightened elderly voice sounded as Cora opened the wooden door to the cottage and walked in leaving it to slam closed without care.

Cora immediately began looking for that, that she desired.

“Mardella my dear it has been too long” she spoke carelessly glancing quickly over at the blind witch before continuing to rummage through the kitchen, opening cob web covered cupboards and shuffling papers on the dining table.

“You” Mardella responded bluntly almost spitting “- What do you want from me?” she asked instantly assuming anything regarding Cora would never be a social call.

Cora chuckled “Not excited to see me darling? - Oh wait, sorry dear, of course you aren't excited to see me you're blind” she laughed at her own joke.

“Ha - ha Cora now cut to the chase and spare an old woman the trouble, after all you would understand at your age” The blind witch responded with pride in her come back.

“Ever amusing” Cora spoke turning to face the other woman stood in her lounge.

Mardella's skin was dry, wrinkled and cracked with the two hundred years of life preservation spells she had used showing through inexcusably. Her eyes were sewn together - an age old war wound she had acquired during a fight with Zoro, and they were now surrounded by bags. 

Though the blindness had granted her an acute sense of hearing, her lips were pasty and her nose was crooked. The women was truly withered.

Everything within the cottage was thick with dust and cobwebs. The interior was dated with wooden walls and floors, though a patch work rug was down it was truly repulsive. A fire was burning within the fire place. A fire that without Cora was sure the place would freeze. There was a mounted fox head on the wall, some poorly hung paintings of black cats and the taxidermy of several of her pets. She supposed it must get lonely out in this desolate area of the woods with nothing but literal darkness to keep her company but she still wasn't entirely sure why Mardella insisted on having these inanimate objects it wasn't as though she could appreciate them given the blindness.

“You have something I desire Mardella” Cora spoke bluntly moving her gaze away from the room to her old 'friend'.

“I long did away with dark magic Cora. Whatever it is you are looking for I no longer possess it” the witch gestured with her hand dismissively.

“Oh but you do dear” Cora replied matter of factly, spotting the beads around Mardella's neck “Those beads, give them to me” Cora instructed bitterly.

“My beads? These old things” the witch questioned curiously fiddling with the wooden spheres.

“Yes your beads, now give them to me you old hag”

Mardella cackled “And why would I give them to you?”

“Because otherwise I will hang your shrivelled neck” Cora spat circling Mardella.

“Pick on the blind woman is it now Cora - new lows my pretty”

“You and I both know I do whatever it takes to get what I want, lets not test that theory darling. I assure you, you will not like how it ends”

“Mmmm” Mardella hummed as though she were mulling something over in her head before suddenly raising her hands up into the air and cackling. 

The sleeves to her black cape slid down as she raised her arms revealing her thin and boney figure. She appeared so frail yet as she furthered her spell it became growingly apparent that she was still very much magically capable.

Mardella chanted as the room began to spin, gradually becoming louder and louder as what appeared to be a small tornado of magic was summoned. A spiral of grey and purple smoke ripped in through the ceiling and coiled around Mardella's body.

“What are you doing!?” Cora demanded angrily backing away from the hag.

“I told you Cora these are my beads” she spoke bringing her arms back down swiftly in front of her in order to send the concoction of magic hurdling towards Cora.

Cora eyes instantly darkened and if you didn't know any better you'd mistake it for fear, but it wasn't fear it was pleasure. Cora was revelling in the confrontation, feeding off of the idea that someone could consider themselves a formidable component, like it were a fix. She was an addict - addicted to magic and addicted to how unworthy she believed others to be. Everything about the challenge simply filled her with an adrenaline.

“You'll have to do much better than that dear!” Cora screamed over the noise, smirking as she used some of her own magic to counter the cloud, slamming it back on itself and towards Mardella.

Feeling the shift in wind Mardella's mouth slacked as she dismissed the magic sending it flying straight out of her front window and into the forest causing fragments of glass to disperse everywhere.

Cora had to give it to her, Mardella had done well to get as far as she had in the enchanted forest considering she could not see.

Attempting to brace herself as the window to the cottage shattered above her sending shards of glass in every direction including towards herself, Emma put her arms over her head watching as the gust of magic shot past her and collided with a tree in the forest promptly causing it to fall to the ground.

“What the fuck” she muttered, turning back to watch the domestic unravelling in the cottage.

Despite how exhilarating the situation at hand was Cora was furious as she stalked back towards Mardella with such authority and purpose in her stride that the mere sound of her feet slamming against the wooden floor struck dread into the blind witch. As soon as she was close enough to, Cora held her arm out in front of her plunging it into the unknowing chest of her old friend. She latched onto the witches heart pressing her fingers into its muscle with out so much as a second thought as to how it would feel for her victim as pain riffled through Mardella's body at her grasp. 

“Enough with these games!” She shouted imperiously, despite now being close enough to the old woman's decaying skin for her breath to graze it “- Did no one ever tell you dear?” Cora spat lifting her gaze up from her wrist to Mardella's face to take in the fear etched across it “Never bring your heart to a witch fight!” she laughed tightening her grip on Mardella's heart as she tore it and her hand back out of Mardella's chest.

Feeling Mardella's heart now pulsating frantically against the palm of her hand Cora was intoxicated, looking down at it with a wicked smile. Its rhythm and dark rich colour was the product of a life time of evil deeds and a pinnacle to her. The woman clearly had a matter of years left to live before it would consume her entirety. Mardella's heart was so much more satisfying than the peasants hearts she had to deal with so commonly. Their lives were so pathetic... they lacked any real scars - other than ones she would be about to leave on them of course.

“No! I'll give you anything Cora! The beads they're yours” Mardella screeched pleadingly feeling pain shoot through her as Cora's grip tightened around her heart. 

She scrambled to take off her beads and hand them to Cora but it was too late as her heart was crushed in Cora's hand, leaving only a powder in its trace. Cora watched the fine dust fall from her hand to the floor in unison with Mardella's body. 

Crouching down next to Mardella's corpse Cora reached for the beads around Mardella's neck pulling them up and over the dead witches head.

“Thank you dear for your co-operation” she spoke before walking back out of the property un-phased.

XXXXX

“What the hell was that!?” Emma asked looking at Cora in shock.

“I told you I had business to attend to” the older woman spoke fixing a few loose strands of hair.

“That's business? You ripped out a blind old lady's heart and crushed it for some beads!” she replied disbelievingly.

“As I have a hundred times before, as Regina has many times to. Your point is?” Cora replied coolly.

“Fuck and that's different” Emma spoke shaking her head at Cora, she really had absolutely no remorse.

“Why because you like my daughter” Cora responded casually.

Emma's eyes bulged slightly at the other woman's word before furrowing as she tried to remain collected, playing off the comment “No, well yeah but I mean” She paused “Not like that... I mean she's, she's really a good person” she finished, sounding deflated as the anger she had at Cora's actions suddenly paled in comparison to the new topic. 

She internally rolled her eyes at her failure to form conceivable sentences.

“My daughters an attractive woman, It's fine I don't care for your sexuality dear”

“Wait what?” Emma responded in slight shock trying to resist the blush threatening her cheeks... Cora was certainly a cut to the chase kind of person. 

Taking a moment to think Emma suddenly scrunched up her face and furrowed her brows because actually yes Regina was very pretty and she may or may not think that from a more than just friends point of view but how on earth would Cora know that her opinion of Regina was anything more than appreciation, after all anyone could see that Regina was good looking and on face value she had a kid with Neal for christs sake... 

“You hardly know me, I have a son... doesn't that kind of scream heterosexuality at you, its not as though me and Regina adopted Henry together as a couple”

“You give my daughter heart eyes, its thoroughly repulsive” Cora responded dismissively as she untied Emma and began to walk away.

Emma's lips slightly parted to speak but she struggled to find words finally muttering “I do not make heart eyes!” sulkily as she folded her arms over her chest. Cora yet again ignored her as she returned into the forest with Emma's rope in hand, that she may as well start referring to as a lead.

She really needed to think of a plan, so that she could get home and away from Cora's comments.


	3. I'm hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Torture/physical abuse in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this story :)

“Its the Evil queen!” A man's voice screamed as his and his companions horse rose up on its hind legs throwing them off of their saddles and onto the ground “She has returned!”

Regina instantly pushed Henry behind her shielding him from the horses path as its hooves landed back down on the ground with a thud narrowly missing them.

The men scrambled backwards across the floor away from Regina with pure fear and panic etched across their faces

“Morons” Regina spoke staring down at them with the same glare and tone she had used as the Evil queen.

Their eyes bulged catching Regina's gaze and they frantically got up stumbling and tripping as they ran off into the forest as quickly as they could, most likely feeling shocked their lives had been spared by the 'Evil queen'.

“Oh please” Regina spoke rolling her eyes as she turned back to her son “Henry ignore them... they've never, actually, met me in person” she spoke crossing her arms over her chest.

“They seemed pretty scared Mum” he spoke coming out from behind her body.

“Yes well they had good reason to be then but” She paused now speaking a little insecurely “I'm different now” 

“I know Ma” He replied reassuringly offering her a small smile.

“Well one thing good has come of their theatrics Henry” She spoke walking over towards one of the horses and placing her hand on its nose to stroke it, calming it down “- as we now have two horses”

Henry grinned over at his mother before his face slowly dropped in thought... “But I don't know how to ride a horse Mum?”

Regina smiled turning away from the dark brown horse to look at her son “Nonsense” she spoke walking around to the side one of the horses and hopping up onto the saddle “Follow my lead” 

Henry cautiously walked over to the second horse, its fur was a deep black and he held his hand out to its face so that it could judge him. 

After a few seconds of sniffing his body the horse nudged at his hand encouraging him to stoke his nose and Henry grinned “I think he likes me Ma!” he shouted over to her before coming around to the side of the horse himself and jumping up onto it just as his mother had.

“See you're a natural!” Regina responded with pride trotting over to her son “Here hand me Emma's necklace and I'll lead the way” she smiled.

XXXXX

Charming and Snow headed over to the library, completely flat out of any ideas on how to get to or at least contact Emma, Regina and Henry... it was dead end after dead end and it was killing them both.

“Belle, I'm sorry to disrupt your day but we need your help” Snow spoke stood in front of Belle who was sat down at one of the library tables reading.

“Already on it” Belle spoke looking up from the book she was reading and holding it out to show them the front cover 'Accessing realms'.

“Rumple already told me. He came by about a half hour ago and asked me to see if I could find anything. I've only gotten through a couple of books so far but still nothing” she paused “I'm sorry, a lot of the books here have come over from the Enchanted forest and work by the rules there. We hardly have a tenth of the ingredients needed for half these spells in Rumples shop but I'm going to keep looking don't worry” Belle spoke reaching for Snow's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze “Rumples at the shop trying to look for anything that can help”

Snow offered Belle a small smile, it was difficult to offer anything more, she was too worried and though Belle was being incredibly helpful they were no further forward.

“Thank you so much Belle, we really appreciate everything that you're doing – let us know if you find anything”

“Of course, don't worry they're going to be okay” she spoke offering them both a soft smile before letting go of snows hand and standing up, reaching for a couple of books on top of the pile next to her.

“I have a couple of books that you can go over if you need something to do, I know we're all a little helpless at the moment and you're probably losing your minds trying to think of ideas” she handed the books to Charming “these aren't in elvish so they'll be pretty easy to go through” 

“Thank you Belle, we'll read through them right away” Charming spoke taking the books “let Gold know we're grateful for everything he's doing”

“He cares for Henry greatly, it may not always seem that way but he does, underneath all of his skin he has a good heart”

Charming and Snow both offered her a small smile before nodding their heads and leaving.

XXXXX

“Ma...”

“Yes Henry”

“I'm kinda hungry”

Regina sighed “Me too”

“How's the necklace?”

“Much the same but we can speed up once we've eaten. There's a market up ahead, we can get lunch there”

“Cool” henry grinned “Enchanted forest cuisine”

“Cuisine” Regina chuckled... oh boy.

A short ten minute trot later and they were nearing the market.

“Henry I'm going to use a small cloaking spell to disguise my appearance, we don't want a large scale enactment of those men earlier. I'll still look the same to you but everyone else will see me as another”

“Okay Ma”

Regina jumped down from her horse encouraging Henry to do the same “Here pass me your reigns and we'll tie them up by this tree, they should be fine here”

Henry passed her the reign's and she tied both Horses up.

She quickly enacted the cloaking spell, a glow of blue momentarily appearing around the outline of her body before disappearing.

“Right” she spoke straightening out her shirt “Now henry stay by me, these people are vultures they'll try and sell you anything”

“Don't we need money?”

“Ah” Regina smiled holding out her hand. 

Instantly a hand full of coins appeared in the palm of her hand.

“Now that should be more than enough”

“Woah Ma!”

“The evil queens endless riches does have its benefits”

Henry and Regina headed down to the market, hearing the sound of music get louder and louder the closer they got to it.

“The peasants play music at the market, its sort of like busking”

“I like it” Henry smiled.

“Mmm, its not bad for a few pieces of wood and some strings”

Folk music began to filter through their ears as they entered the market. A small band was playing a selection of instruments sat upon the hay bails. Henry didn't recognise all of the instruments but there were some things that looked like guitars and some that looked like pan flutes. There was no singing it was just pure music and for a moment the pair forgot the severity of the situation they were in.

“Can I give them some money?” Henry smiled.

“Of course go ahead” she gestured handing him a coin.

Henry tossed the coin into a hat in front of the band.

“Thank you young man!” the pan flute player smiled as he called out to Henry, only stopping playing for a moment.

Henry grinned running back over to his mother and taking her hand.

“Mum this is amazing” He breathed looking around at all the stalls.

Regina smiled, touched by the gesture of Henry holding her hand. He was getting older and these moments were few and far between “I'm glad you like it”

“Can I look around a little?” 

Regina mulled the idea over for a moment “Okay, but stay where I can see you” 

Henry let go of Regina's hand instantly and headed over to a stool calling over his shoulder “Thanks ma!” 

“Henry!” she called back.

“Yeah” He paused turning to face her while walking backwards.

“Don't you want some money?”

Henry jogged back over to her accepting a handful of coins with a grin “Thanks”

“Don't buy any food with out me” she instructed raising her brows. Lord knows what he'd end up buying, probably undercooked meat.

“Okay Ma” he smiled before running off again.

Regina smiled watching him fiddle with all the different items at one of the stools. To think he could have so much fun without internet she chuckled to herself.

“Hello young man” a young lady spoke, dressed in gypsy like clothing.

“Hey” Henry chimed.

“See anything you like?” she smiled

“Lots” he replied “But I don't know what to get?”

“Well how much money do you have?”

Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out his change to show the lady.

The lady's eyes bulged slightly “Well it seems you can afford whatever you desire” she smiled.

“Really?” Henry asked in disbelief.

“Yes” The lady smiled before looking at him a little confused “Are you not from this realm? Its rather unusual that you'd be unaware of our coinage system”

“Uhh” Henry paused trying to think of what to say “No, I'm not from around here, me and my Mum are just passing through” he smiled. It wasn't a lie.

“Well young man what are you looking for?”

“I want to get something for my Mum's”

“Mum's?”

“Uh... My mum and her friend?” The adoption situation was probably going to be a little hard to explain...

“It's okay, I have some friends that way” she smiled “Do you have anything in mind?”

He'd have corrected her assumption but that would have been tricky... what's the harm anyway. “I'd like something that they can keep on them, something that'll remind them of me”

“Mm” she hummed “I have just the thing” she spoke moving over to the other end of the stool where some jewellery was draped over a stand.

“Any particular colours?” The lady smiled.

“Well I guess they're kind of like ying and yang, they balance each other out” The light and the dark.

“Ying and yang?” she questioned curiously

Okay maybe that was just an earth thing.

“Urm its kinda like this” henry spoke reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of scrap paper and a pen. 

He drew a circle, then the dark half, then the light.

“See that's the good in the bad and the bad in the good” he pointed with the pen “But my Mum has a lot of good in her, it just took me and my Mum to remind her it was there” 

“I see. Would you mind if I kept your drawing?”

“Not at all” Henry smiled handing her the drawing.

“I like this ying and yang” she smiled “And I think I have the perfect bracelets for your parents”

She reached over and picked up one silver bracelet with a dark red gem in and a second with a white gem.

“What d'ya think?”

“Their perfect” Henry grinned “How much?”

“Only a shilling” She smiled

“Will this be enough?” Henry spoke handing her three gold pieces.

“Woah, more than enough, here let me get you some change”

“Its okay” Henry spoke walking away from the stand

“Hey what's your name!” she called after him.

“Henry! What's yours?”

“Esmerelda!”

“Nice to meet you!” Henry called before turning and wandering over to another stall.

Woah no way! The gold hoop earrings, dark hair, olive skin and gypsy clothing! She was just like the lady out of the hunch back of Notre dame and her name was Esmerelda too! Fairytale lands rocks!

Esmerelda watched him walk off with a shake of her head and a chuckle, good kid. 

“Hey Quasi you see that kid!”

“yeah he seemed nice” the man smiled sat in the back of the trailer.

Henry grinned to himself as he walked over to a food stand, eyeing up the weird and wonderful looking foods.

Henry looked down at some skewers, these kind of looked like English food, maybe they could have these for lunch.

“Excuse me sir”

“Yes young man”

“What are these?” he spoke pointing at one of the skewers.

“That would be virentus torres eas equum genitalibus”

Henry rose his brows, that was kind of wordy.

“One sec I'll just go get my Ma” Henry spoke turning to look for his brunette mother, who he easily found sat on a hay bale at the edge of the market.

Regina quickly caught his gaze and he gestured for her to come over. Regina got up from the bail and wandered over to Henry.

“Ma can we get these for lunch?” He pointed at the skewers “The man said they're called” He paused trying to remember what the man had said “virntus tres equum genitabus”

Regina looked at Henry in confusion, it sounded like Latin but not quite... equum, okay so she knew that from her riding lessons, that definitely meant horse, virntus, virntus... virentus? Torres? Ah virentus torres – Roasted horse. Okay well that definitely wasn't happening. She could not bare to imagine anyone eating Rocinante it almost felt like cannibalism but curiosity got the best of her as she asked the man working the stall what exactly the skewers were.

“Excuse me, my son is interested in these skewers. What exactly are they? He isn't yet fluent in Latin”

“Not a problem m'lady, they're virentus torres eas equum genitalibus”

Roasted horse... Regina's eyes bulged.

“Henry I don't think you want that some how”

Henry looked at his mother strangely “What? Why? They look nice”

“Henry that is roasted horse genitals”

“Yukkk!”

“Henry!”

“What? That's disgusting!”

“I know” she whispered harshly “But you don't want to offend the people, its a delicacy”

Henry pulled a face “I feel like I'm in china” he grumbled “I bet they have dog meat here too” 

Regina looked on thoughtfully for a moment.

“What? No way”

“This is the Enchanted forest Henry not Tesco's or Walmart”

“Still weird” he groaned.

“What about these?” Regina offered pointing at what looked like duck legs.

“No genitals?”

“No genitals” Regina chuckled “Excuse me, i'd like to purchase two of these please”

“Certainly” he spoke handing Regina the two duck legs “that will be a shilling” 

“Here keep the change” Regina spoke handing the man a gold coin.

“You sure? I can give you some of those skewers your boy was interested in?” 

Henry sent his mother a fearful look as Regina chuckled “No thank you, I think we shall be quite all right with our duck legs” 

She handed Henry one of the legs and headed over to a small stall selling fruit.

“Two apples please?”

“Help yourself” the little girl with long blonde hair working the stand offered sweetly. She was young, probably only eight.

“Thank you young lady” Regina smiled and the girl beamed at being called a young lady instead of a little girl “That's okay!”

Regina handed her the gold coin and carried on with Henry back to their horses.

“This tastes really good Mum, thanks”

“That's quite alright Henry” She smiled “here” She spoke handing him an apple “For after the meat”

XXXXX

Emma's stomach grumbled loudly. She was starving but she was hardly going to ask Cora for some food. She was lucky to get a sarcastic comment and a tug on the rope.

She walked a few more steps before it grumbled again.

“Is there a small animal stuck inside your stomach dear?”

“No funnily enough, I just happen to be hungry” Emma responded dryly. It was pretty hot, she was pretty hungry, she was pretty thirsty and pretty damn tied up.

“I suppose I should feed you”

Okay so this was progress... How bad could whatever food Cora gives me really be? Right now a piece of granary bread would probably taste good and I really do not do granary bread.

“So uh, what we eating?”

“Whatever I choose”

“Right”

“There's an inn not so far from here. There will be food there”

Right an Inn okay, maybe she could get a beer, or something a lot stronger... hey a girl can dream.

Cora opened the door to the tavern and led Emma in “I trust you will behave”

“Well I'm not exactly going anywhere am I...”

“I suppose not” she smirked sitting them down at one of the dingy tavern tables before waving her hand in the air to call over a waitress “A beer and whatever you recommend to eat”

The waitress returned shortly with the beer, placing it down on the table with a healthy slosh.

“We have virentus torres eas equum genitalibus”

'What a mouth full' Emma thought to herself.

“That will be fine dear” Cora chuckled.

“Something funny?”

“Not at all” Cora replied though there was a glint in her eyes.

“What was that elvish or something?”

Cora's brows rose “Did you not learn Latin?”

“Ur no...”

Well she was supposed to learn Latin but she kind of left school early to get away from shitty foster 'carers'.

“How uneducated”

Emma rolled her eyes before looking at her drink.

“So you going to untie my hands or feed me or..?”

“Don't be ridiculous I'm not a servant”

“Well hate to break it to you but how am I going to eat and drink”

Cora waved her hand producing a straw that she placed into Emma's beer.

“And the food?”

“I suppose you'll just have to eat it like a dog dear”

Emma dead panned Cora but the older woman kept a straight face.

“You can't be serious”

“Well I'm not feeding you, nor untying you. Starve if you wish”

Emma groaned but took a sip of her beer, the stuff was actually pretty good... I mean it still tasted bad, as all beer does but this was pretty strong in comparison to the processed crap back home. Still no where near as good as Regina's cider though.

The waitress soon came over with Emma's food and placed it down on the table, Cora handed her a few shillings while Emma eyed it suspiciously.

“This looks kinda weird...”

“Its meat”

“Yeah I know that but what kind?”

“Horse” Cora replied innocently.

“I've never tried horse before” Regina's so going to kill me if I eat a horse...

“There is a first time for everything dear”

Emma sighed looking down at the meat. For all she knew this could be her last meal for a long time right?

Emma moved her hand to reach for the meat but was held back by the rope suddenly remembering that she had to eat it with her mouth like some sort of animal... this day just got better and better.

“I'm not doing this”

Cora raised a singular brow “Not doing what?”

“I'm not eating this like an animal... besides its horse...”

“Fine, starve” Cora spoke pausing for a moment to give Emma the chance to protest before getting up from the table when Emma remained blank. T

Emma stood up following Cora back out of the Inn, feeling her stomach groan yet again, stupid horse meat.

Emma's stomach continued to rumble every other step they took and Emma continued to mutter to herself how she should have eaten the stupid meat every time it did.

Cora whipped round finally having enough of the constant ear ache and startled Emma.

“What got into you?” Emma asked sulkily.

Cora took a deep breath to calm herself before magically producing an apple.

“Eat this” she spoke throwing it at Emma's chest.

Emma luckily caught it holding it to her chest with her arms, her mouth began to water at the thought of food. It was just an apple but in that moment it was a banquet.

“Sit”Cora instructed and Emma practically fell straight to the floor holding the apple in both of her hands to her mouth, it was a little tricky where her wrists were tied but she managed to break into it.

Taking a bite of the apple Emma felt her senses being attacked. There was the soft crunch of the apple and then the sweet smell and taste of it. She was pretty sure she moaned right there and then. With in thirty seconds Emma had eaten the whole thing... minus the core because she still felt weird about the seeds in your stomach growing trees thing...

Cora tugged at the rope gesturing for Emma to get back up and walk again. She was getting pretty good at living without her hands, though she wasn't sure that was exactly a good thing?

Cora let out a small sigh of relief having not heard a groan from Emma's stomach for a whole five minutes and luckily it continued that way.

XXXXX

“So you know how to get them back?” Snow asked stood opposite Mr. Gold.

“That is correct dearie, but how we get that information to them I am yet to discover” He spoke leaning on his cane.

“Okay well that's something at least” Charming responded stood next to his wife in the lounge of the appartment “- So all they need to do is go to your castle and retrieve the magic bean”

“More or less yes. However as you are well aware I was not stupid back in the enchanted forest therefore there will be some form of trap guarding the bean. Rather unhelpfully I do not remember what the trap is - as you can imagine I set many traps. It shouldn't be too difficult for dear Regina to navigate none the less”

“Okay thank you for letting us know Gold”

“Yes thank you” Snow continued showing him to the door.

“Just see that the boy returns home safe” He replied walking out of the apartment. Snow nodded before closing the door.

XXXXX

Regina moved her eyes away from the trail and Emma's necklace to look up at the sky. A couple of hours ago it had been sunny and bright but now it was becoming a deeper colour, soon to be pitch black. One thing she most definitely remembered from her life back in the Enchanted forest was that it was not somewhere you wanted to be at night. They needed to find a place to rest and they needed to find somewhere soon. It wasn't as though they would be any help to Emma exhausted or dead.

“Henry we need to find somewhere to rest for the night”

“But what about Emma?” Henry asked worried for her safety, his mother had been pretty clear his grandmother wasn't someone to be around and his blonde mother had already been with her for hours now.

“I'm sure she'll be fine until tomorrow, my mother may be a nasty piece of work but she has no reason to harm her” She reassured him before continuing “The enchanted forest isn't safe at night. We need head down to that village a couple of fields away, one of the townsfolk is bound to put us up for the night”

Henry paused, feeling a little bit bad about the topic but it did need to be said... “But Mum... Everyone's scared of you”

“Yes, yes they are” Regina agreed well aware of the problematic situation she faced. She didn't exactly want to evict a whole town with her presence “- Which is why I'll need to be in disguise” 

“What do you mean?” Henry asked a little confused. Its wasn't as though a cloak would hide much “Like at the market?”

“I shall have to use a glamour spell this time Henry so that I will appear as someone else to everyone, including you” she finished carefully.

Henry took a moment to comprehend the situation before adding “Like when you dressed as the hag in the mad hatters story?”

Great yet another story to remind Henry how cruel she had been...

“Yes, quite like that”

“Why can't you use the other spell?”

“It only works while I'm concious” and while she wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep much in strangers home or while Emma was alone with her mother, the intention was to rest.

“Okay cool” he smiled before pointing out towards the cottages “– We're almost here” 

Regina brought her horse to a halt, causing Henry to do the same.

“I'll transform here and then we can be on our way” Regina spoke jumping down from her horse.

Stood at the side of the path Regina began to whisper a few sentences in Elvish before a cloud of purple smoke enveloped her body as though she was going to teleport away but when the cloud cleared she was still there... she just wasn't her.

Regina now had long brown hair, blue eyes and was dressed like a maid... It was by far a considerable improvement on her past hag look.

“Woah Mum” Henry spoke watching the transformation in marvel.

“What?” she questioned looking down at the white gown she was wearing with a black apron.

“I just assumed you would look... uglier”

“Did you now?” She chuckled climbing back up on to her horse.

“Even your voice has changed! That's so cool”

Regina continued to chuckle at her sons amusement before heading back off towards the cottages with Henry riding next to her.

XXXXX

Pulling up to one of the cottages Regina jumped down from her horse grabbing one of the ropes hanging from the wall outside to tie up her horse.

“Here Henry” She spoke handing Henry another rope to tie up his horse “I'm going to speak to the owner I'll be just over by the door”

Regina walked round to the front of the small cottage and knocked on the wooden door before waiting for someone to answer. The door slowly opened and an elderly couple appeared.

“Hello young lady, how may we help you?” The elderly man asked curious as to why someone was knocking at his door at this hour as they hadn't been expecting anyone.

“I'm terribly sorry to bother you but you wouldn't be so kind as to have somewhere I and my son could stay for the night would you? I can pay you” Regina offered looking up at the pair hopefully.

The elderly man looked over at his wife clearly deciding that this was her decision, she glanced back at him before looking at Regina and ushering her inside with her hand “Come dear, where is your boy? The enchanted forest is no place to be at night – the evil queen has been sighted”

Regina felt her stomach churn at the mention of well... herself but did not react only smiling at the couple gratefully “Thank you so much, I have no idea what we would have done with out your generosity – I'll just get him”

Regina walked back around to the side of the house where Henry was with the horses.

“Henry” she spoke trying to get his attention, which was successful as he looked up at her and she gestured for him to come over “We can stay here for the night but make sure you don't mention anything about Storybrooke or Operation Emma okay?”

“Okay Mum”

“Oh and Henry if they ask my name, which I'm sure they will, it will be Zelena”

Henry scrunched up his face “Why Zelena?”

“After well... After I became queen the name Regina became particularly unpopular”

Henry rolled his eyes “I know that Ma, I mean why Zelena?”

“I don't know, it was the first thing that came to mind Henry. Does it matter?”

Henry shrugged his shoulders “Not really”

“Okay, let's go” she smiled leading the way back around to the front of the house.

XXXXX

“My names Ethel and my husbands called Stanley” The lady spoke leading them down the small hall way to wear Regina and Henry would be sleeping “I'm sorry we don't have anything nicer but we don't usually have guests” she continued guiding them into a small room with two straw beds “If you need anything we will be in the next room - I don't think you ever told us your name dear”

“The room is more than enough thank you” Regina smiled.

“Thank you” Henry added “– Oh and my names Henry and my mums names Zelena” he spoke holding his hand out for Ethel to shake.

“Nice to meet you young man” She spoke analysing his hand curiously before looking up at Regina “You too Zelena”

Seeing the lady looking down at Henry's hand in such confusion Regina quickly pushed it down to Henry's side “Sorry just something him and his friends do... your suppose to shake it, forgive us he's awfully imaginative” Henry pulled a face at his mother in confusion earning himself a glare.

“Oh no, no trouble at all dear... what an odd idea” the lady replied before turning and heading back down to the hall “Goodnight”

Henry and Regina responded in unison “Goodnight” before entering the room.

“You guys don't hand shake here?”

“No Henry... we don't”

“weird”

“Mmm”

“Ma how am I suppose to sleep on this” Henry whispered to his mother careful the elderly couple wouldn't hear as he looked down at the straw thrown across the wooden bed frame.

“Think yourself lucky your not outside, trust me this is far better” She paused “I know its not as nice as at home...” 

“That's an understatement” Henry muttered under his breath folding his arms over his chest, 

“ - but it will be a good life experience” Regina finished cringing as she sat down on her own straw bed parallel to his.

Henry groaned in response as he laid down on his bed, shuffling about in an attempt to find some sort of comfort as he pulled pieces of straw after straw out from under him that were stabbing his back.

After a couple of minutes however when Regina looked over at her son he was fast asleep, it seems he was quite worn out after the eventful day they'd had... She could only hope Emma was okay for the night too.

XXXXX

“Where are we going?” Emma asked struggling to keep her balance while her hands were bound in front of her. The sky was darkening and it was making it even harder for her to see where she was going. She continuously stumbled over rocks and roots along the path through the forest which was going completely unaided by Cora's merciless pulling at her body.

“Its a surprise my dear” Cora responded tugging once more on the rope and jolting Emma.

“I never liked surprises much” Emma muttered under her breath agitatedly.

“I'm sure another part of your tragic back story” Cora spoke, some how hearing Emma's what she thought was quiet mumbling.

“And what would you know about my past?” Emma asked irritatedly. 

It was getting late and after the whole blind witch incident Emma was not in the mood for anymore of Cora's adventures. Besides how on earth would she know anything about her past. They had hardly met, this was by far the longest period of time they'd spent together. And so what if she had a 'tragic back story'. Her life was hardly sunshine and lolly pops; she grew up in the system with some of the biggest douche bags the world has ever known... minus Cora Mills... because she was given up by her parents to save fairytale land from a curse made by her sons adoptive mother... pretty fucking tragic as far as she was concerned and that was without the gory details.

“A fair amount actually dear” she paused “A good for nothing orphan who spent most of her life in and out of foster homes before living on the street. You have minor criminal offences against your name and gave birth to the child of Rumplestiltskins son in jail. Its quite straight forward. I won't bore you with the details; after all you would know it is your life. I have no idea why my daughter let you live. Did you really think I would not find out who my grandsons biological mother was and more importantly who the saviour was... If you can call yourself that” she finished.

Emma felt herself fill with anger, where in hell did that come from.

How dare she describe her as some sort of low life. She may not be a model citizen but she worked hard with the shitty deal the world gave her. No wonder Regina ended up the way she did with Cora as a mother, the woman was poison. 

Emma's muscles filled with adrenaline. And she clenched her fists she wanted to use her magic or a rock or basically anything at this stage to hit Cora and free herself, fuck having a plan she didn't want to spend a second longer with Cora... but there was nothing she could do than feel frustrated.

That was until a split second thought entered her mind... and in an effort to do something she suddenly jerked her arms and body backwards pulling Cora to the ground. Cora toppled to the floor hitting her face on the ground and Emma walked over to her hovering over her figure as she spoke “He is not your grandson! And you have no right to talk about my family! No wonder Regina turned into the Evil queen with you as a mother, you self centred prick!”

Did she really just call Regina and Henry her family out loud... it was true though wasn't it, at least she hoped. They were a family, the three of them.

Admittedly she hadn't really thought her actions through... the idea was to knock Cora out so she could untie herself and escape but she really hadn't considered what would happen if Cora remained concious...

Emma suddenly felt the impact of dark magic on her chest as her body was flung backwards into a tree. Immediately the air was knocked out of her lungs and a deep pain shot through her back and spine as she fell to the floor with her arms hugging her waist as she wheezed.

“When the time comes I shall take great pleasure in killing you and your spawn but for now I will settle with your torture you ignorant child!” Cora spat, wiping a small amount of blood from the corner of her bottom lip as she stood and walked towards Emma.

Emma tried to speak, protesting against the thought of any harm coming to Henry but her voice was cracked as she gasped trying to bring the air back to her lungs. 

“You won't lay a finger on Henry! Regina...” her voice trailed off as she sucked in another breath “she will never forgive you”

Cora laughed wickedly watching Emma cower in pain “Which is why she will never know it was anything but an accident!”

Emma tried to get to her feet but Cora was stood on the rope close to her wrists leaving her pinned down. She could attempt to knock her over again but it wasn't worth the risk... Cora's magic was too powerful. 

“You know she'll blame you right, no matter what happens, it will be you fault!” Emma spluttered.

“I killed her true love and she blamed your mother dear. With any luck she will continue the family legacy and blame you; you are the one that turned her to good after all!” Cora spoke looking down on Emma's figure.

Emma opened her mouth to respond but stopped feeling her body being lifted off of the ground by magic. But it was just Henry wasn't it... Henry changed her, she was nothing, not really... was she? 

Cora held out one hand raising Emma into the air, standing her in front of the tree that she had previously been laying in front of so that she was facing away from Cora and at the bark. She used her magic to hold Emma steady with her legs held together and her arms confined to her waist 

“Did you really think that I would let you get away with disrespecting me like that with a simple push against a tree? Because you are dearly mistaken my dear” she spat.

Forced to stare at the tree in front of her Emma had no idea what exactly was to come next. It wasn't as though she was any stranger to a beating; not many children made it through the system without a bad foster parent or two but by now she had learnt to protect herself, a few self defence classes back in Boston and she was set up but back then she never had her hands tied...she was never bound by magic... she was never so helpless. This wasn't Boston and this wasn't some drunk guy with the co-ordination of a frisbee... this was Cora, as in the power hungry sorceress Cora... Maybe she would be thrown against another tree or confined until she felt it necessary to let her go but no matter what she couldn't kill her, at least not yet. 

Pinned against the tree Emma all of a sudden felt the absence of her red leather jacket and surely enough when she looked down at her figure it was gone. Some how removed by magic. Her arms were now bare leaving her in only her tank. Seconds later she felt the cool air skimming across her back as well as her arms, grazing over the fine hairs of her body as though her tank were also gone. And in spite of the distinct feeling of bareness when she looked down at herself her tank was still there. Thank goodness.

Yet then it came, a definitive strike against her bare skin as a leather strap met with the soft, pale flesh of her back causing shock to flood throughout her body. Cora had used magic to take away the back of her tank making the beating all the more painful as her skin cracked and blood began to softly leak from the fresh wound. A fine line from the belt appeared across her and within moments the abrasion began to redden and swell leaving a thick mark across on her that burnt with pain leaving Emma to scream out in shock and horror.

“I always found that a belt worked much better on Regina than magic” Cora spoke pulling the belt back behind her to strike Emma again.

Emma clenched her eyes shut desperately trying to prepare herself for the next lashing but nothing could qualify her for what she felt as the belt once again met with her skin carving into it and leaving a thick laceration half across the previous cut. 

She tried to hold back a scream as the belt hit her once more, as she bit down on her tongue, drawing a small amount of blood. Another strike came shortly after, then another and another and another. Soon she stopped counting... She could feel the blood oozing out of the cuts on her back as what felt like her entire body throbbed. She tried to keel over, she tried to hold her body tighter but Cora's magic held her straight as she stood forced to be branded again and again with no release. Her skin was raw and reddened but soon the pain numbed... it still hurt her to the point that hot tears ran down her cheeks but now it had reached a stage that the pain no longer got any worse. She was numb.

Cora's words stung the back of her mind as she stood held against the tree shaking with nothing to feel but agony 'I always found a belt worked much better on Regina than magic' flooded her brain. She had done this to her own daughter, she had done this to Regina and all of a sudden the fear in Regina's voice when she had called her after her mother had arrived in Storybrooke became clear, the same fear in her eyes as her mother held her by her face back at the apartment with no remorse. Her mother had destroyed her... the most resilient person Emma knew had been destroyed by her own mother and Emma's heart broke for her, a piece of herself being destroyed too.

Emma's eyes drifted shut and she lost consciousness, fresh tears running down her cheeks at her last thought Regina...


	4. Reunited, if only breifly

Snow suddenly threw the book she was reading across the room “Its no use Charming, there's nothing in them!” she cried.

she began to pace up and down the apartment frantically trying to think of how they could reach Emma, Henry and Regina “There has to be a way, I know there is we just have to think”

Charming took his wife's hand stopping her on her way past him sat at the dining table “Snow you need to rest, Emma, Henry and Regina will be fine”

“Charming our daughter, grandson and Regina are out there, how can you just sit there doing nothing!”

Charming took his wife's other hand causing her to face him as he tried to calm her “Because I know Emma and she is the strongest person we know, Henry is the smartest and the evil queen, she would not stop until she destroyed our happiness the same way that Regina will not stop until she saves Emma”

Snow sighed feeling slightly bad for snapping at her him “You're right Charming, I'm just worried for our family”

“I know me too” he frowned “but right now you need to sleep so that we can come up with a plan tomorrow. We will go and see Belle and Rum -”

“Charming that's it” Snow spoke staring at him with wide eyes as though she had, had an epiphany.

“That's what?” He asked looking back at her in confusion.

“I need to sleep Charming” She smiled squeezing his hands in her own.

A smile slowly crept across his face “Okay good I'm glad that you -”

“No Charming... the sleeping curse” she spoke expectantly.

Realization slowly slid across his face “Snow... we can communicate with Henry through the Netherworld”

“Yes!” She smiled “ - Okay we need to try right away!” Snow spoke all of a sudden becoming deadly serious as she pulled Charming over to the bed with her by his hand.

They both lay down side by side on top of the covers trying to fall to sleep as soon as they could so that they could contact their grandson.

XXXXX

Within what felt like seconds Charming and Snow were back in the Netherworld. Once again they were engulfed in flames laying on a glass floor but this time their only thoughts were with Henry.

“Charming!” Snow shouted, holding one arm over her face in order to shield herself from the heat being ejected from the flames roaring in front of her and separating her from her husband.

“Snow?!” He yelled back, it was both a response and a question as he could not see her from where he was. The flames were too tall and every time he tried to move forward towards where he believed her voice was coming from the flames would rise “Are you okay?!”

“Yes!” She exclaimed feeling relief wash over her at the sound of Charming's voice. She had assumed that they would wake up together in the netherworld as they had fallen asleep together in the Netherworld so when she had awoken and they were separated she had immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. The fire may not have necessarily been able to kill them but hurt them it very much could.

“Are you okay?!”

“Yes!” He responded reassuringly “Can you see Henry?”

“Grandma?! Grandpa?!” A voice sounded from across the other side of the room. It was barely audible over the roar of the flames but it was Henry.

“Henry!” Snow exclaimed instantly feeling something within her relax, every minute Henry had been in the enchanted forest she had felt on edge and this meant at least some things; that Henry was alive and that he was safe enough to sleep and that was all that mattered right now.

“Henry are you okay??”

“Yeah Grandma! Me and Mum - Regina, we're staying at these old peoples house Ethel and Stanley!”

Snow's face temporarily scrunched up in confusion... Stanley and Ethel? That was a question to ask later.

“And Emma?” Charming screamed across the flames.

“She's still with Cora but we're going to find her!”

“Okay Henry, I trust you" he paused "Listen to me okay you need to -”

“Grandpa I'm waking up!” Henry screamed desperately trying to resist losing contact with the Netherworld as he pressed forwards into the room towards his grandparents momentarily being scolded by a violent flame that shot up in front of him but it was no use as his body was still being pulled away.

“Henry! There's a magic bean at Rumplestiltskins castle - find it! It is your way home!” Charming spoke desperately trying to give Henry the message in the simplest and quickest form he could.

“Henry?!” Snow screamed in concern when no reply came from their Grandson. She feared that he had been pulled away before they could give him their message.

“Rumplestiltskins castle!” Henry voice came once again from across the flames reiterating his grandfathers words “Okay!” he shouted before being torn away.

XXXXX

Snows eyes burst open and she instantly grabbed Charming's wrist next to her.

“Did he get our message?”

“Yes” Charming confirmed “Now all we have to do is wait”

Snow stared up at the ceiling uncertainly. They had done all that they could do now, she could only hope and believe that their family would find their way home safely.

XXXXX

Henry's eyes instantly shot open and he sat up in bed, taking a moment to comprehend the exchange between himself and his grandparents in the Netherworld before getting up and walking over to his mother.

He spared a glance out of the window in the room, noticing daybreak, which meant despite there not being a clock tower in the enchanted forest it was around 5 o'clock in the morning. He looked back down at his mother, shaking her awake while whispering as loudly as he could without waking up Ethel and Stanley “Mum, Mum, Mum”

Regina wearily opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear them before asking tiredly in confusion “Henry?” Before he could reply however her mind began to fill with options of her own as she sat up in bed suddenly becoming much more alert and concerned “Are you okay? What's going on!?”

“Mum, Mum its okay” he assured her placing his hand on her shoulder from where he was perched on her bed “Its just I spoke to Grandma and Grandpa”

Regina's eyes quickly locked sight with the small burn on Henry's cheek “Henry your face” She spoke searching his face for any other burns, lightly brushing her thumb over the wound.

“You went to the Netherworld?” She questioned

“Yeah Ma its okay, it doesn't hurt”

Regina's face filled with concern but she let him continue.

“Grandma and Grandpa told me that we need to get a magic bean from Grandads castle, that its our way home”

Regina took a deep breath, this was the solution that they needed. A way home meant that they could get Emma and go, leaving her mother as far behind as possible. Cora had been lucky to manage to acquire a way to get to Storybrooke as quickly as she had but Regina was fairly certain she wouldn't be so fortunate again.

“Okay Henry, but right now I need to look at that burn”

“Its okay I promise” He spoke placing his hand on the burn himself and resisting a wince.

“Here” Regina spoke hovering her hand above the burn.

Henry felt a coolness cloud over his cheek and then the burning slowly calm.

Regina smiled a small smile as she watched the burn heal before moving her hand back away from his cheek. Henry reached up to touch his skin again this time no longer feeling the blistered hot flesh from before but instead healed skin.

“Thanks Mum” he smiled softly before standing up and moving over to his bed to reach under his pillow and retrieve Emma's enchanted necklace.

“We need to leave now, we can leave a note or something for Ethel and Stanley can't we?” Henry questioned.

“Henry”

Henry scrunched up his face “I don't want to stay for breakfast, I know its polite Ma but their beds are straw who knows what they eat I mean -”

“No Henry” She spoke staring at Emma's necklace “Henry the necklace, look how brightly its glowing”

Henry lifted the necklace to his gaze and surely enough it was glowing brighter than they had ever seen it, as though Emma was close by.

Henry looked up at his Mother “She must have been travelling while we were sleeping”

“Yes she must have” she paused “Henry I know that you want to go in all guns blazing right now but we can't until we have the magic bean”

“I know” he frowned “But we can see her, can't we? Just check that she's okay”

Regina paused for a moment thinking whether that was wise. She too wanted to know that Emma was safe but it was extremely risky. If her mother knew that they were near by who knew how she would react.

“It would be extremely dangerous to risk your Grandmother seeing us”

Hearing her words Henry deflated, slumping down on his bed.

“...But I will go and see if she is okay if you wait here” she finished cautiously.

It wasn't exactly what Henry wanted because right now all he wanted was to see his blonde mother but it was better than nothing so he conceded.

“Okay Ma”

XXXXX

“If Ethel and Stanley ask you tell them I have gone to the market, okay?”

“Yes Ma”

“And you wait here - you do not under any circumstance leave before I return”

“Okay Mum” He spoke ushering her out of the door “Just tell Mum I miss her if you can”

“Okay” She smiled softly “I will”

With the necklace in hand Regina quietly left the cottage and headed down towards the village less than ten minutes walk from the cottage, following the glow of the jewellery.

Eventually as she had anticipated the necklace lead her to the village.

Much like herself and Henry she believed that her mother and Emma had stopped for the night to rest.

Soon Regina neared what appeared to be an abandoned cottage. The necklace was glowing brightest when she faced it leaving it the only option as to where Emma and her mother must be. There was nothing much else near by. She could imagine her mother not wanting to mingle with any of the villagers or cause any unwanted attention by killing them and claiming their property so it made sense she'd choose somewhere abandoned.

She stopped short of the lining of the forest and hid behind a tree, deciding to assess the situation before approaching the building any further. The last thing she wanted to do was walk into some sort of magical trap or draw any attention to herself by being seen snooping around, even under her glamour spell.

The windows to the building were dusty and coated in grime making it difficult to look through them but from where she was stood she could see a figure passing by the window every few minutes, though it appeared to be the same person every time... and from their posture and the shape of their shadow, it was clear who it was, it was her mother.

Faint voices came from the building and Regina used her magic to enhance her hearing.

Even hearing her mothers voice gave her cause to shudder. The thought of Emma spending 24 hours with her mother filled her with guilt... 18 years hadn't been enough to prepare herself for a day with her mother, let alone Emma, a stranger to her mother, who was particularly unaware of the way her mother expected to be treated as a royal.

“I'm going to fetch something to eat from the market dear – I would say don't move but it isn't as though you have a choice”

There was some sort of mumbled response but Regina couldn't quite catch it... it may have been an 'okay'.

“I will be back shortly. Assure you are capable of travelling by the time I return”

After that nothing else was said and Regina began to wonder if she'd some how missed her mother leaving or something had changed but then the cottage door opened and her mother's figure appeared in the doorway with a basket in hand. She looked like some sort of twisted red riding hood tribute act.

Regina held her breath and pushed back behind the tree. Despite the glamour spell and the fact her mother would hardly be able to hear her breathe she did not feel like taking any risks. Besides it was plausible her mother given her experience with magic would immediately be able to see through the spell.

It almost felt like one of those if I can't see you, you can't see me moments.

After a few delicate minutes of hiding as best she could, she braved peering back around the edge of the tree to see where her mother was. She felt relief wash over her at the sight of her mother disappearing down the path into the forest that led to the market.

With her mother absent from the building and gone to market, she approximated that, that would give her at least ten minutes alone with Emma should she choose to see her.

At first she was unsure if it was wise to intervene. Even being in proximity of Emma felt risky. She was sure that when she did attempt to save Emma after getting the magic bean she would only have one chance... her Mother had the advantage here, she always had really. So if she were to approach Emma now maybe she would waste their one chance? Her Mother would know wouldn't she... she always did some how.

Alas Regina took a deep breath coming out from the lining of the forest and walking towards the cottage. She couldn't leave the blonde to think that no one was coming for her. She had told Henry she would see that his mother was alright and she would. A mumbled response would simply not suffice in assuring her well being. After all she wasn't even sure Emma was here.

Cautiously Regina, or Zelena as she appeared, approached the cottage and opened the door closing it behind her before turning to see something she had never anticipated.

The room was dim, with the only lighting being that from outside and two torches burning holstered onto the wall by metal stands. The floor was dusty and dirty and there were mainly dismantled hay bails around the room and broken beams from the roof.

Emma was in the centre of the room strung between two wooden beams. Rope was tied to both her wrists and ankles holding her in place.

Regina let out a small gasp bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

The blonde looked broken, exhausted.

Her clothes were dirty and her head was flopped down to her chest, leaving a mess of blonde curls to hang down in front of her and not in the endearing way it usually fell cupping her face and landing down on her shoulders unkempt.

This was not the Emma she knew. The Emma she knew would have sprung to life at the mere sound of her hand clutching the door handle to the cottage. She would have challenged her by now, made some sort of boisterous comment... she would never have been silent. Not even sparing her a glance.

“Emma?” Regina choked out, she didn't mean for it to come out that way but she was truly dismantled by the sight. She couldn't even work out whether Emma was conscious.

What had her mother done?

All Emma knew was that the voice in the room wasn't Cora's or anyone's she knew... but either way she didn't have the energy to care. She was helpless no matter what happened... it was easier just to let them do whatever they would do and if they hurt her, they hurt her... in the matter of a night she felt like a kid again, just a kid in the system, no one to anyone, just passing through family's hoping each one was better than the last...

“Emma?” the voice spoke again, its owner sounding as though they had taken a step forward.

The voice didn't sound threatening, instead almost.... concerned?

Emma tiredly lifted her head to meet the other persons gaze, her eyes feeling as though they may roll backwards into her skull.

“Who are you?” she whispered staring hollowly out at the other woman.

She didn't think the women fit the bill of one of Cora's colleagues... but what did she know.

Emma's eyes looked reddened and sore, her lips were cracked and her hair was some how even less kept now it had fallen around her face and shoulders...

Regina stood still in front of the closed door a few metres away from the blonde, her lips hanging slightly apart as she struggled to find the words to say a thousand things that were flying across her mind at a thousand miles per hour. She didn't process Emma's question... it was almost background noise despite the room being silent. In that moment there was only one thing, only one coherent thought going through her mind as she stared out at the saviour, at Emma... at her sons second mother strung up in the middle of an abandoned cottage between two wooden beams staring out at her lifelessly, 'I'm sorry'. Two words, replaying again and again 'I'm sorry'.

“What happened?” Regina finally breathed, able only to construct what she considered was the simplest and most important of sentences.

Somehow this seemed inconceivable even by her mothers standards. She didn't need to do this... Emma wasn't collateral damage, she wasn't in the way... this was just, just spite... maybe even pleasure. Her mother killed Daniel, she took his heart out of his chest and crushed it because he was holding her back from power but torturing Emma did nothing in progressing her mothers plans... nothing that made sense.

“Who are you?” Emma repeated weakly once again, letting her head fall back down to her chest as she struggled for energy.

“Its me” Regina spoke, her voice returning mid way through her words to its rich and warm tone, as she waved a single hand down the length of her body gradually removing the glamour spell.

The blondes ears filled with a voice that she would recognise in a room full of hundreds of people and Emma instantly raised her gaze back up to the brunette in disbelief.

“Regina” Emma breathed as her eyes locked with her son's adoptive mother and began to fill with tears. Relief washing over her entirety at the face of a friend. “What are you doing here?”

Regina walked towards Emma stopping only when she was stood just in front of her “We followed you through the portal, Henry and I. He couldn't lose you” she spoke looking into Emma's eyes.

Emma's eyes began to well up at the thought of her sons actions, though dangerous which scared her “He okay?”

“Yes” Regina spoke offering a small smile “Emma?” she pressed concernedly.

“yeah” Emma spoke weakly, lifting her head a little more, though she felt she may black out at any moment.

“I'm going to take you down from there” Regina spoke placing her hands on either side of Emma's waist “Okay?”

Emma nodded her head and Regina gulped tightening her grip a little more on the blondes waist.

“Trust me?”

Emma nodded again and Regina began to channel her magic through Emma's body slowly untying all of the ropes attached to her limbs.  
She untied each corner at the same time leaving Emma to limply fall forwards into her body, stumbling backwards only slightly when the blondes full weight landed in her arms. Regina let go of Emma's waist as soon as she was steady and wrapped her up in a tight long over due hug “Okay?” she questioned muffled in Emma's shoulder.

Emma nodded in response, holding Regina weakly.

Regina closed her eyes appreciating the fact that even if it lasted the next thirty seconds they were both safe. She had no idea how to tell her that she would have to leave her once again with her mother so that she and Henry could go and get the magic bean but she wasn't sure she waned to anymore... maybe they could take their chances.

Regina's eyes suddenly flicked open as she began to register the feel of Emma's back beneath her finger tips. The skin under her tank felt raised, almost as though there were line after line, cut after cut spreading across her back.

Regina's eyes widened in horror. Please, no. No. In all that is good in this world, please don't let her have done that to Emma.

Regina slowly pulled away from Emma, her face unreadable.

“Emma?” she paused “Can I see your back?” she pressed worriedly.

Emma eyes unwillingly filled with tears “Its nothing” she smiled weakly.

Regina searched Emma's eyes, knowing full well that it was definitely in no stretch of the imagination nothing.

The last thing Emma wanted was Regina to feel anymore guilt over her mothers actions. Anyone could see that she still held herself responsible for Daniels death and probably countless others judging from the way Cora behaved.

But the fact that Emma acted as though it was nothing did little to reassure Regina, instead it only furthered her concern.

Regina took a moment to flick between Emma's eyes before coming around to the back of Emma's body.

Emma didn't move or hesitate at the action, offering Regina silent confirmation as she continued moving her hands to the hem of Emma's tank. She paused for a moment giving Emma one last chance to stop her from looking at her back if she wished to do so but she didn't move.

Regina slowly lifted the blondes shirt careful not to cause her any pain as she felt it stick to some of the cuts where they had heeled. Her hands began to shake as she lifted the tank already seeing just how bad the damage was. Emma's entire back was red and raised with almost every part of it covered with a lashing. Line after line of swollen cuts layered on top of each other. Regina pinned Emma's tank to one of the blondes shoulders with her palm and traced one of the cuts with her index finger, feeling Emma wince at the lightest of touches. She swallowed and placed Emma's tank back down as gently as she could.

“She did this?” Regina questioned accusingly, beginning to fill with rage, hey eyes now full with angry tears.

“Yeah...” Emma confirmed quietly.

“Emma, I am so sorry.” The brunette choked out.

“It's okay, it's nothing to do with you”

All that was going though her mind was the fact that Cora had done this to Regina... Fuck herself, she was a 30 year old adult that could take a beating from a psychotic old woman that she'd pissed off but Regina was just a kid. A kid that blindly trusted her mother to always know what was best for her. Sure Emma had, had her fair share of fucked up carers and they had hit her but no kid should ever have to take a beating from their parent... parents weren't suppose to be like that.

All her life she'd been searching for her parents, dreaming of them. Always wondering why they'd left her but never caring if they were good or bad people because all that mattered was that something has to be better than nothing... but it wasn't always, was it?

“She's my mother!” Regina responded heatedly.

She wasn't angry at Emma, how could she be. She just couldn't help but feel so responsible. Maybe if she hadn't been so ruled by her heart and done more than pathetically banish her mother this would never have happened

“Regina its okay I promise” Emma spoke turning and placing her hands in the brunettes “Listen I know she's your Mother but her choices are her choices and they have nothing to do with you. You're nothing like her and this isn't your fault”

Regina looked back at her helplessly.

“I and Henry we were going to go and get a magic bean today, so that we can get home to Storybrooke – I was suppose to see that you were okay and then leave but now I've seen what she's done... I think we should take our chances and leave now”

“No” Emma replied certainly.

“No?”

“No Regina, I don't want you and Henry taking any more risks” she pleaded “If we go now your mother will only follow and try to kill us”

“I know” she conceded “But what if she kills you? Henry will never be the same if he loses you” I will never be the same.

“What if she doesn't, what if we do this properly and we all get home safe” she paused “It will only be another day or so? It will be fine... just tell Henry I said hi and that I love him”

“Emma”

“Regina”

“Okay” she conceded moving her hands out of Emma's “Henry told me to tell you that he missed you”

Emma smile slowly widened to a grin “Tell him I miss him too”

It amazed her how hard it was to all of a sudden be away from her family, she was a lone ranger for 28 years and now all of a sudden she couldn't imagine a life away from her friends and family in Storybrooke.

“I will” she paused “My mother will be back soon” she finished regretfully.

“I know, its okay I'm ready” Emma spoke moving back over to the wooden beams.

Regina hated the fact she had to put Emma back up there but otherwise her mother would know she'd been there.

“Turn around Emma”

“But I was facing this way?” Emma replied in confusion.

“I know... I'd like to see your back again”

“You sure?” Emma questioned sadly. She didn't want to upset Regina anymore.

Regina only nodded.

Emma wasn't sure that she needed to see it again but she complied none the less, turning around so that her back was to Regina.

Once again Regina lifted Emma's tank peeling it back carefully until it was at her shoulders. This time she carefully placed her palm flat on Emma's back causing Emma to wince ever so slightly.

It was hardly noticeable but Regina could feel the way Emma's body shifted under her touch before relaxing. She began to harness her magic, using it as she had on Henry that morning to heal Emma's back. A blue glow formed around the edge of Regina's hand, that gradually began to spread across Emma's back.

“What is that?” Emma asked feeling her back soothing.

“Magic”

“You're healing my back?”

“Mmmm” Regina hummed.

Once Regina had healed her as much as she could she pulled her hand away from Emma's back as though she'd been burnt.

“You okay?” Emma questioned feeling the sudden movement.

“Fine dear” Regina spoke, her vice a little strained.

She had anticipated it may take a lot of her strength to heal some of Emma's back, especially as she had healed Henry that same morning but it felt necessary. At least now she could put Emma back feeling a little less in pain than she would have.

Regina's hand was still raised from where she had, had it on Emma's back and Emma turned lacing one of her hands with Regina's still mid air one bringing it back down to their side.

“Thank you” she spoke sincerely before letting go of Regina's hand and awkwardly pulling her into a hug.

“24 hours Miss Swan” Regina spoke holding Emma tightly.

Emma chuckled “Miss Swan?” before reiterating “24 hours”

She pulled away reluctantly after a couple of short moments and walked over to the wooden beams one last time.

“Ready?” Regina questioned.

“Ready”

Regina held her hands out in front of her using her magic to raise Emma up off of the ground until she was at the correct height against the wood, she then retied the rope around her ankles and wrists, though careful not to tie them too tightly.

“Goodbye Emma” Regina spoke softly, almost appologetically.

“Goodbye” Emma tried to return reassuringly, though she felt nothing but pain as she watched Regina turn and pause for a moment before re-enacting her glamour spell and walking back out of the cottage, closing the door behind her.

Emma closed her eyes as soon as the door shut, it's just 24 hours Emma, you'll see them soon she told herself.

As soon as she had closed the door, Regina closed her eyes and leant her back against the door, she'll be okay it's just 24 hours, she told herself. You'll see her soon.


End file.
